Crossing Boundaries
by HeavyMetalSlasher
Summary: Lita and Adam rule over a kingdom of vampires and humans where the vampires are considered superior. Humans and vampires do not interact. But what happens when queen ends up falling for one certain red-headed human? Fem-slash! Lita/Edge, Later, Lita/Maria
1. The Superior Race

Title: Crossing Boundaries

Pairing: Lita/Maria

Summary: Lita and Adam rule over a kingdom of vampires and humans where the vampires are considered superior. The only purpose of the humans is to work hard an d prosper. If you don't, the vampires kill you for your blood. But what happens when boundaries are crossed and the queen ends up falling for a human?

Beware! Slash of the female kind lays ahead! You have been warned! So if you don't like, don't read!

This is my first fem-slash story so it might not be great, but I'm going to give it my best shot! And Wolfgirl777769, I hope this lives up to your exceptions!

_-Crossing Boundaries, Chapter One, The Superior Race-_

"Stay away from humans. You are better than them. You do not need them. Keep yourself pure and avoid them at all costs."

That's what I was always told. Ever since I came into being, that's what every adult ever told me.

Being a child, and a vampire child, at the time, I went along with the idea that I was indeed better than all the humans.

But now, looking back at my past, I see how truly naïve I was. I wish to laugh at that version of myself, considering how close I would become to the human race in my near future.. After all, my actions did spark a new way of life for some many.

Everyone learns though, and oh, I would learn, just how cruel my way of life was. I was the queen of a horror show, and for the longest time, I truly had no idea the people died everyday, all because I was lucky enough to be born a vampire and they weren't.

_-Crossing Boundaries-_

You see, no one is born a vampire. We are born into a vampire family, where minutes after birth, we are injected with pure vampire venom. Therefore, none of us remember our change from human to vampire. That was one thing everyone failed to mention to me as a child. That I was once, though for a very short period of time, I had been human.

But, I'm getting ahead of myself.

As a child, I went to a school for vampires and rarely encountered humans other than in the village near my home.

And as I grew older, the humans became nothing more than a dull nuisance and occasionally, a food source.

Yes, even back then we vampires fed on the humans. That was what happened to you when you didn't work hard and prosper. You became a treat for some lucky vampire.

When we don't have human flesh available, we feed on animals. But every vampire craves human blood.

Then, just as I had reached adulthood, a rebellion started.

A vampire by the name of Adam wanted to separate the humans and the vampires for good. He said we were the superior race, therefore we should live in better conditions and rule over the lesser humans.

And soon enough, he had almost all the vampires behind him. Together, they forced the humans into submission and Adam was elected king. In a few short months, they had erected a castle for him and his associates to live in. That was when my life changed forever.

Apparently Adam remembered me from when we had been in school together. He had also developed quite a big crush on me as well.

So he asked me to his queen, and I accepted.

And that is how my life as a royal came to be. But all that was about to change.

All because of one certain red-headed human.

_-Crossing Boundaries-_

Together Adam and I have ruled over the humans and vampires for the better part of 10 years now. We have made this land great and insured the safety of our brothers and sisters.

I have also found myself the best mate anyone could ask for. I love Adam with everything I have. He takes care of me and I take care of him. When I'm with him, I'm whole.

Now I sit in our bedroom on the top floor of the castle, studying the history of my ancestors. As queen, I must learn everything I can. Especially now since our rivals have become even more ruthless.

About 100 miles south of here, there is a border which no one is to cross. Crossing the border would insure one's death immediately. Across the border lives a breed of vampire which no one wants to know.

They are like animals, killing everything in sight. The reason they are like this is because humans and animals no longer live in their kingdom. They drove everything out because of their greediness.

So everyone is beginning to go hungry.

They have even gone as far as to eat their own young while they are still human, out of pure blood lust and thirst.

Their ruler is a horrid creature who goes by the name Kevin Thorn. He used to have a mate. Her name was Ariel.

Some say she stepped into the sunlight and was killed. Others says Kevin killed her for her blood.

None the less, Kevin wishes to take away all Adam and I have worked for. I will not let him do this. I will not let his ruin this kingdom.

Just as I think this, there is a knock on the door of the bedroom.

I jump a bit and wonder who it could be.

"Come in." I call.

In comes Adam, a frown on his face.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"There's been another killing at the border. That damn Thorn is back at it again." Adam hissed, pacing back and forth in front of me.

"I thought he agreed to stop his men from hunting on our grounds. God knows there's got to be something out in the woods in his kingdom. Everything can't be gone. And if everything is gone, it's purely his own fault if he cannot feed his brothers."

"I know that! But it wasn't an animal that wasn't killed by one of our own. This time it was a human." Adam looks at me with those piercing blue eyes and I can tell he's very angry about this. I do not blame him.

"That bastard. The humans are our food source. Why can't he just mind his own damn business and stay the hell away from our territory?" I growl, beginning to feel angry about this as well.

"I don't know, but this time he isn't getting away with this. Matt and I have already decided to meet with him at the border and tell him to keep his people away from our lands. If he doesn't comply, then we simply form an army and attack him."

Matt is Adam's advisor, along with Matt's brother Jeff.

"But an attack Adam? Really? Isn't that just a bit to drastic? I mean, do we even have enough man power to fight him and win without wiping out all our people?" I ask, trying to think logically about the whole situation. I mean, I hate Kevin just as much as Adam , but I don't want to kill all our brothers and sisters over a stupid rival vampire who can't keep his people fed.

"NO! It's what Kevin and his people deserve!" Adam exclaimed, slamming his fist down on my desk.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Adam. If you want to kill all our brothers just to take down Kevin, fine by me." I muttered and stood up.

Grabbing a cloak from the closet, I wrapped it around myself and headed out of the room, leaving Adam to fume over the day's events by himself.

_-Crossing Boundaries-_

Walking through the cool air, I wrapped the cloak tighter around myself. The sun was just beginning to go down and as night approached the air had begun to cool.

It was very quiet and peaceful. That was something I was definitely used to so I tried to take in as much of it as I could.

The only thing that could be heard was the crunch of twigs under my feet and my own breathing.

I couldn't believe that Adam was willing to wage a war just because Kevin had killed one of our humans. Was one human really worth the lives of thousands of our vampire brothers and sisters?

To me, I valued my vampire brethren very highly. Apparently, Adam did not.

I understand why he's upset though. Kevin has always been so disrespectful to everyone in our kingdom, no matter if they're human or vampire.

Letting out a sigh, I shook my head. Sometimes, I really hated being queen.

Just then, I stepped on something fleshy, and definitely not a twig. A scream that was not mind pierced the silence of the woods and I stumbled backwards, loosing my footing.

'What the hell was that?' I wondered, looking around.

Suddenly a blur of red flashed from behind and a tree and too off in the opposite direction.

"STOP! NOW!" I yelled, my voice echoing off into the distance.

The figure, which appeared to be female, stopped dead in it's tracks and slowly turned around to face me.

"Come here!" I ordered, waiting as the girl came closer and closer until she was a only a few short strides away from me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl had long red hair, kinda like mine but a bit more curly. She was shorter than me and a tad thinner. Frankly, she was quite beautiful.

"My-my-my name is Maria. I live not far from here. I was just looking for some flowers for my mom when I sat down in the sun and I must have dosed off, I'm so sorry! Please don't report me to the king and queen! I can't be killed, I have a family to take care of!" The girl cried, her tiny frame beginning to shiver.

"It's alright. I'm not gonna tell anyone that I saw you here." I said.

I know I'm the queen and I should have dragged her back into the castle and turned her in for trespassing on castle grounds but there was something about her that I happened to like. I don't know what it was exactly, but there was something there. Something good.

Maria let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She said and came closer, holding out her hand.

"Well, now you know my name, what's yours?" Her smile was dazzling and it took me a minute to think right.

If I told her my real name, then she would probably run, thinking I was going to kill her. So I did the next logical thing.

I lied.

"My name is Amy." I said, returning her smile.

"Amy, cool." Just when she grabbed my hand to shake it, she froze, realizing that my skin was ice cold, giving away the fact that I wasn't like her.

"No, it's okay." I assured her, "I don't want to hurt you. I promise." I looked her straight in the eye when I said this, hoping that she would believe me.

Evidently she did, because she shook my hand and gave me another bright smile.

But then her smiled faded and she looked at me quite differently.

"But I swear if you do go and report me or you try and kill me, my brothers will come, hunt you down and rip your heart out. Are we clear?" Her voice may have been smooth as velvet but underneath her words was a layer of ice cold seriousness.

I gulped and nodded, imagining two boys with large muscles ripping out my heart and feeding it to a pack of wolves.

"Good, then we understand each other." Maria smiled once more, this one even brighter then the last.

For a moment I couldn't really think so I just smiled back. Then I realized how dark it was getting. I had to get back soon or Adam would send a search party after me.

"Hey, I have to go, but I'll see you around. Okay?" I really wanted her to say yes. Frankly, I really wanted to see her again for some reason I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Yeah, sure. See you Amy." Maria gave me one last smile.

As I headed back toward the castle, I found myself hoping to God that I would get to see that girl again.

_-Crossing Boundaries-_

**First chapter, done! WOOT! Again, this is my first fem-slash story so please bare with me as I am not used to writing this kind of story yet, but we'll see how it goes. Wolfgirl777769, I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry I couldn't fit in the muse commentary, I didn't have enough time to write in! I'll try for the next chapter and see what happens. Message me about it, okay? Review please! I love reviews! They keep me writing! xD**


	2. Shot in the Darkness

Title: Crossing Boundaries

Pairing: Lita/Maria

Summary: Lita and Adam rule over a kingdom of vampires and humans where the vampires are considered superior. The only purpose of the humans is to work hard an d prosper. If you don't, the vampires kill you for your blood. But what happens when boundaries are crossed and the queen ends up falling for a human?

Beware! Slash of the female kind lays ahead! You have been warned! So if you don't like, don't read!

This is my first fem-slash story so it might not be great, but I'm going to give it my best shot! And Wolfgirl777769, I hope this lives up to your exceptions!

Hurt-Comfort.123: Thank you :D

xRealityCheckx: I like the idea of the pairing. They seem to fit well. I'm glad it got you interested!

Wolfgirl777769: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter ;)

_-Crossing Boundaries, Chapter Two, Shot in the Darkness-_

Just as the sun finally set, I made it back to the castle. I hurried inside and up the stairs to my and Adam's room. Hopefully, he would be off somewhere with Matt discussing military tactics.

As I crept back into our bedroom, I let out a breath of relief realizing that Adam wasn't here. If he would have been, I don't know what I would have told him.

I remove my cloak and place it back in it's place in the closet. I'm a ball of nerves after my encounter with Maria and fearing someone would see me talking to a human. I can usually talk my way out of things, but I don't I could've talked myself out of that one.

Hurriedly I head into the bathroom to take a shower, hoping to somehow calm my nerves.

_-With Maria-_

I carefully make my way through the darkening woods. I haven't got what I came for but for the life of me I can't remember what I was supposed to be getting in the first place.

All I can think about Amy. I barely know her and I can't get her out of my head.

This thought makes me gulp, for I have far more important things to be thinking about than some red-headed stranger that I only just met.

It doesn't take me long to get home. There is smoke coming from the chimney so Mom must be home.

I smile at this. I miss Mother often. She is always working in the fields to make sure we have a home and none of my sisters and I are taken away by those wretched vampires.

I enter through the back door and instantly my nose is filled with the smell of baking bread. My mouth begins to water automatically.

Mother must have done something really good today while she picked fruits and vegetables to earn the supplies to make such delicious-smelling bread.

I walk over to the part of the room we call the kitchen and indeed there is bread in the wood oven but where is Mother?

_Bang!_

The gunshot sounds from outside so loud that my breath hitches in my throat and I jump in surprise. But that doesn't bother me. What bothers me is why the shot has been fired. Humans are not allowed to own guns. We are not allowed to own any kind of weapon so it had to be that of a vampire.

And whenever a vampire is involved, it's bound to be something bad.

I sprint outside into the street which is more packed-down earth than anything else.

And there. There I see her.

She is lying face down in the dirt. There is a man I do not recognize standing over her but he is definitely one of the vampires.

What did she do? What could see have possibly done to make him do that to her? My mother is the kindest person in the world to everyone, whether they be human or vampire.

I let out a cry and ran over to her, dropping to my knees by her side.

The male vampire does not move as I flip her over onto her back.

The bullet hit her almost dead center in the stomach. She was alive and breathing but how I did not know.

I look up at the vampire and do not attempt to hide the hatred that is clearly painted on my face.

He merely laughs, a noise that makes my whole body go rigid, and turns, walking away into the darkness.

How dare he? How dare her shoot her for no reason?

So much anger and rage boils up inside me but I have to keep it bottled up for Mother needs my full attention. I do not have time to dwell on the vampire who did this.

Carefully I wrap one arm around her shoulders and the other around her knees and gently pick her up off the ground. The place where the bullet entered is welling with bright crimson blood.

I look away, fearing that I might vomit.

I take her back inside the house. My younger sister, Arbor, meets me half way, assessing the damage as I take Mother to her cot.

Arbor is good at things like this. She is very good with everything medicine. She can treat just about every ailment with things easily picked from the forest. To everyone in town, she is a kind soul who cares for those in need, a shoulder to cry on when things get too hard, and a someone to talk to that will not judge you.

Arbor told a few years ago that one day she hoped to become a doctor. A real one with an office and everything. But with our current state she seemed doubtful that her dream would ever come true.

Arbor is 17, making her second oldest. The youngest is tiny Isis, who is only 12. Mother named her after the goddess in tales her father would tell her when she was a child.

Isis is sitting in the far corner of the room, her face pale and an unreadable expression on her small, innocent face.

Arbor and I carefully place Mother on the small cot she calls a bed. We all sleep on these. It is all we have.

Arbor leans over Mother, taking closer looks at her wounds and taking her pulse while checking that her breathing stays normal.

I look over and see tears begin to trickle down Isis's face.

"It'll be okay. She'll be okay. Arbor will know how to make her better, I promise." I tell her softly and she gives me a minute nod in response, sniffling and wiping away her tears with the back over her little hand.

I let out a sigh. Someone her age shouldn't have to go through this. No one should have to go through this, any of this.

I turn back to Arbor.

"How is she? Can you heal her?" I ask her.

"Well the good news is that the bullet passed right through which reduces the risk of infection and we also don't have to remove the bullet. But…." She trails off, looking at Mother with wistful eyes.

"What?" I ask, a bit of fear creeping into my voice.

Arbor looks back at me. "I can heal her. But the things I need to do that aren't available to humans. The only ones who have it are vampires. Which means, we can only make her comfortable because without the proper treatment, she will die." Arbor eyes begin to fill with tears but I can tell she is fighting them.

Tears begin to leak down my own cheeks and I look around in time to see Isis let out a howl of pain and sprint out the back door.

_-Crossing Boundaries-_

**Sorry it's short, but it's drama-filled none the less. Danielle, I hope you like it! Review please! I absolutely adore reviews! :D**

* * *

_And Danielle, here is the Muse part you wanted! :D_

Me: *Sitting, typing up Crossing Boundaries*

Jeff: You know, I always wanted to be a vampire. Can I be in Crossing Boundaries? I mean, Matt gets to be in it so why can't I?

*Matt comes in* Because I'm older and therefore I know better and am better than you.

*Jeff gasps and begins to pout*

*Matt comes and kisses him*

Matt: You need to stop pouting all the time. I think I might just die from seeing those puppy dogs eyes all the time.

*Jeff giggles then looks back over at me* So? Can I be in it? *He smiles at me with a really cute smile*

Me: *Melts on the inside* *When Jeff smiles, it's amazing* Fine, I'll see what I can do.

Jeff: YAY! *He claps happily*

*I roll my eyes and go back to typing*

*When I turn back, the boys are making out*

Me: Although that is quite delicious, I am trying to work. Go make little Hardy babies in another room!

*They ignore me and keep making out*

Me: Ugh, whatever. *I go back to typing*

*John Cena comes in, followed closely by C.M. Punk*

John: Anna! Punk stole my title! *He whines this in a really annoying voice*

Me: For the love of God John! He beat you for it! That is not stealing! Like, months ago! Now, John Boy please, take your boyfriend and get!

*Punk only stands there and snickers at John*

*Even though I am not looking at him, I can feel him looking at my back with a 'dead puppy in the road' sort of look* *I cannot think straight when John has that look on his face like he's going to cry*

Me: *Turns around in my spinny-chair* *I look at Punk* Will you at least let him hold it?

Punk: *Looks at John's face* Fine. *Hands the title over to Cena*

John: Yay! Mine! *John holds the WWE championship to his chest*

*Punk looks at the still kissing Hardy Boyz and then at me* Do they always do that?

*I nod* Pretty much.

Punk: Hmm. Sounds like a good idea to me!

*Punk grabs John and begins to make out with him*

Me: *Face-palm* Someone help me. How am I supposed to work with all this delicious-ness going on?

Lita: I don't know.

Me: Where did you come from?

Lita: *Shrugs* How should I know?

Me: Where's Maria?

*Maria comes in* Right here.

*I move away from the computer* Do you like it?

*Both of them walk over to the computer and start reading*

*Just then Edge appears*

Me: Hey Adam. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while.

Adam: Oh, Jay and I were making out.

*I face-palm again* Why is everyone doing that today? I give up! Danielle!

*Danielle comes running into the room* What's on fire?

Me: Nothing! But these idiots are driving me nuts! I cannot think straight!

Danielle: Okay! Jeff! Matt! Knock it off!

*Jeff and Matt stop kissing and look at her with guilty expressions*

Danielle: Go to your room and make out! Anna can't think with you two getting it on in here!

*They both nod and leave the room*

Danielle: John! Punk! You two better go find a room or John, I'm taking away the title! *John gasps* And Punk, I'm taking away all your Pepsi! *Punk gasps* Now go!

*Both nod and walk out*

Danielle: *Turns to me* Are you okay now?

Me: I think so. *I turn to Lita and Maria* So, how do you like it so far?

Maria: Well-

*Just then, Undertaker appears out of nowhere and just stands and stares at us*

Danielle: Everyone please calmly proceed to an exit. Anna, I think your 'Taker muse has gone nuts.

Me: I agree. RUN!

*Everyone sprints out the door*

Danielle: That wasn't calm at all!

**Well anyway, hehe, I hoped you liked the second chapter of Crossing Boundaries and I hope you enjoyed the bit of insanity. I plan on uploading a new chapter every Saturday and at the very latest Sunday. I will be able to work on the chapter throughout the week, making my life that much easier. Again, please review, reviews are like food for my soul! I need them to survive!**


	3. Drunken Nights

Title: Crossing Boundaries

Pairing: Lita/Maria

Summary: Lita and Adam rule over a kingdom of vampires and humans where the vampires are considered superior. The only purpose of the humans is to work hard an d prosper. If you don't, the vampires kill you for your blood. But what happens when boundaries are crossed and the queen ends up falling for a human?

Beware! Slash of the female kind lays ahead! You have been warned! So if you don't like, don't read!

This is my first fem-slash story so it might not be great, but I'm going to give it my best shot! And Wolfgirl777769, I hope this lives up to your expectations!

_Wolfgirl777769: Good, I can do that :D_

_123: Thanks! :P_

_-Crossing Boundaries, Chapter Three, Drunken Nights-_

_-Later that night, With Lita-_

It was quite a while before Adam returned. In that time, I showered, dried my hair, brushed it out, and changed into a pair of sweats. By the time he returns, it's past midnight. It's pitch black outside but somehow he's managed to find his way back. Usually in the dark, Adam is as blind as a bat.

When he enters, I can tell something is up, even from my place on the bed that only serves one purpose. He's not acting like himself. There's a smirk plastered on his face. My stomach clenches uncomfortably. He better stay the hell away from me.

"Lita." He says my name in a sultry voice. This makes my skin crawl.

"Where have Adam? I thought you got lost again." I mutter. He steps closer and that's when I see it. His eyes. They are bloodshot and rimmed red. I internally roll my eyes.

He's drunk.

Most vampires, which includes myself, do not drink. Since the only thing we need to survive is blood, most do not bother with drinking alcohol. But to those who need something to occupy their minds, alcohol is like a drug. It gives a vampire a major rush of adrenaline when enough is ingested. It's like a human being drunk only much, much worse.

"Adam, I told you no more drinking. It turns you into something your not." I tell him, though I can hear the fear creeping into my voice.

He's been like this before, and the outcome is never pretty.

My words do not faze him. He advances toward me.

"Come on kitten, don't you want to play?" He whispers, his eyes flashing with something I would rather not think about.

"Adam, back away. You're not yourself." I warn him but he doesn't seem to hear me for he steps closer.

Gulping, I crawl back on the bed. I don't want to be anywhere near him when he's like this.

He licks his lips and comes to edge of the bed. I move back farther. Reaching out, he drags his fingers over my exposed shoulder.

"Get away." I hiss, baring my fangs at him. This does nothing. He's hasn't been afraid of me in years.

With I sigh, I decide not to resist anymore. I let him grab a hold of my arm and press his body to mine.

_-Later-_

The rest of the night is a blur. He dominates me, leaving bruises and marks that will be there for quite a while. Eventually, I don't even think I'm in my own body anymore. I'm there, but I'm not. My mind is drifting off somewhere else while my mind just goes through the motions.

Oddly, I began to imagine Maria above me, kissing me, loving me. At least then I actually get some pleasure out of this. It doesn't bother me that I am imagining myself with another woman and a human at that. It provides an escape and that is what I desire.

_-With Maria-_

Mother's condition does not improve. In fact, it might have gotten worse. Arbor tends to her day and night. If it makes a difference, I did not know. But I do know that seeing her laying there, pale and sweating, slowly dying, is killing me.

I have to get out of this house. I have to go see Amy. Maybe, just maybe, she can help Mother.

_-Crossing Boundaries-_

**Another chapter! Woot! Danielle, I am so sorry this took me so long! I've had so much going on and then I left with my school to go camping and gah! I have a new found hatred for spiders! I hated them before, but now I hate them even more! Also hate raccoons as well. Anyway, please review! More reviews = More inspiration!**


	4. The Dark One Emerges

Title: Crossing Boundaries

Pairing: Lita/Maria

Summary: Lita and Adam rule over a kingdom of vampires and humans where the vampires are considered superior. The only purpose of the humans is to work hard and prosper. If you don't, the vampires kill you for your blood. But what happens when boundaries are crossed and the queen ends up falling for a human?

Beware! Slash of the female kind lays ahead! You have been warned! So if you don't like, don't read!

This is my first fem-slash story so it might not be great, but I'm going to give it my best shot!

And Wolfgirl777769, I hope this lives up to your expectations!

_-Close to the border between territories-_

Blood red eyes surveyed the barren landscape as the group of riders came to a halt. They were nearing the border.

"My Lord, once we cross the border, what are we to do?" The voice of his advisor asked.

Kevin turned his head slightly, "Send Rhoode ahead. Tell him to make as much noise as possible. I want prissy King Adam to know we're coming."

"Yes My Lord." The blonde turned his horse and rode back in the ranks to find the officer.

Once Rhoode was well ahead, the Lord led his men forward. It was time he and his people made their presence known.

_-Back at King Adam's Castle-_

I let out a groan and lifted my head. It felt like my skull was going to crack open. It takes me a minute to remember what happened.

Fuck, I really hate Adam sometimes.

Sitting up, I press the heel of my hand to my forehead, willing the pain to go away or at least, ease a bit.

I look around and realize Adam has run off somewhere. That's when I hear the shower running. That is also when I realize I am still naked.

I growl and peer around for my clothes and find them missing. So I carefully get to my feet and venture over to my dresser.

As I begin to dress, Adam comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, his hair dripping wet. I let out another growl when I see him.

He merely smiles and walks over to where his clothes are waiting for him, neatly folded, sitting on a chair.

Whatever, he can fuck off.

Once he's dressed, he opens the curtains and pushes the windows open, letting in the fresh air. Without another word, he leaves.

I let out a scoff and finish dressing.

That's when I hear it.

The screaming. The screaming that is carried on the wind from the village, a mere quarter of a mile away.

I sprint to the window and peer out.

What the hell is going on?

I can see smoke coming from some of the buildings and it seems someone on horseback is running about, throwing torches at random.

The man looks familiar.

"Shit!"

I run out of the room and practically tumble down the stairs in an effort to find Adam.

"Adam!"

"Adam!"

"Adam! Where are you?"

I run into something and look up. Adam raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"One of Kevin's officers is torching the village and I fear that Kevin himself is not far behind….Do something!"

Adam looks at me as though I've gone insane.

"Why should I?"

Why should he? Why should he?!

I reach up and smack him as hard as I can across the face.

"You selfish cunt! People could die if we don't do something!" I stretch up to my full height and glare at him. With clenched teeth I hiss, "And if you won't do something, I will. Whether you like it or not!"

After a moment of thought, he realizes that I'll kick his ass if he doesn't get moving.

Finally, Adam relents.

"Matt!" The word barely escapes his lips before Matt is at his side.

"My Lord?" Matt asks.

"Ready a regimen of guards and alert all others. Our lovely friend Kevin is on his way here by the looks of things."

Matt nods and quickly and is gone in a flash. Adam turns to me.

"Suit up. We've got some hooligans to take care of."

_-With Maria-_

I am awoken by the sound of screaming. Shrill, ear-piercing, screams. I bolt upright in bed and am on my feet in seconds.

"Arbor?! Isis?! What the hell is going on?!" It's early in the morning, therefore it's a bit difficult to see.

"Kevin has sent a rider and he's throwing torches everywhere! Come on, we've gotta get outside before he gets to our house! I've got Mother, you get Isis!" Comes Arbor's reply.

I can handle that. But where is Isis? In the little light that filters through the windows, I cannot find her anywhere. I move closer to her bed and then I see her. She is cowering at the end of the bed, obviously scared beyond belief.

"Come here Isis, we're going to get out of here and everything will be fine. I promise." I reach out my arms to her. After a moment, she scrambles into them and I carefully pick her up and carry her outside.

Arbor is already out there with Mother in her arms. When Isis sees Mother and how ill she is, she buries her face in my shirt. I make my way over to Arbor.

"Why is the rider here?

She says nothing, merely nods toward the town square. When I see what she's looking at, my heart drops.

Kevin his here, and he's brought back up.


End file.
